


Sing sang song soulmate

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, No i dont regret it, Yes i did that pun, and sweetness, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Donghyuck knew he was gonna find his soulmate one day but never once he thought his soulmate will hum their song softly in an old bookshopa soulmate au which person A(donghyuck) and person B(mark) had been hearing the same melody since they had born. And no one else can hear it other than them. And they meet in an old bookshop when mark hums "their" song.





	Sing sang song soulmate

"Hmmm hmmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm"

Donghyuck turned his head so fast that he almost broke his neck. Cause who the hell was humming "his" song ????!!

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm"

His eyes wandered in the crowd and found a fluffy looking blonde hair a few steps forward him. The boy was bowed his head down while looking at the book in his hands while also humming donghyuck's song.

"U-uhmm e-excuse me ?"

Donghyuck could swear he felt his heart stopped when the boy looked up. Calling him just "beautiful" or "handsome" would not be enough to describe him. He was just so...so breathetaking.

"Yeah ?"

'Fuck! even his voice is so amazing!'

"W-what song you were humming just a few seconds ago ?"

"Oh" the blonde boy laughed and his laughter was like the sweetest melody ever to donghyuck's ears "i don't know too to be honest"

Donghyuck felt his breathing pace got slow.

"I had been hearing it in my head since i had born"

And that was the moment donghyuck literally lost his breathe and choked on air.

"Hey are you okay ?" The boy asked and rubbed donghyuck's back slowly. "Don't die in front of me please" the boy said and laughed, clearly just joking.

"I'm fine" donghyuck could say only 3 minutes later when he finally could breathe normally again.

"Thank god." The boy said then his tone changed "why did you ask about the song i was humming ? No one ever asked me about it before"

Donghyuck took a deep breathe then let it out "cause i had been hearing the same melody since i had born too"

That was when the boy really looked at donghyuck. Looking at his face closely, studying his facial features starting from his eyes to his cheeks then nose then lips then his eyes again. And then smiled at donghyuck sweetly.

"I can't believe my soulmate is that beautiful. I am indeed very lucky. Oh i'm mark by the way. Mark lee"

"Lee donghyuck"

"Oh we have the same last name"

Donghyuck chuckled at mark's surprised face cause just how many more people had the same last name in the world. The answer was so many. But it was still a sweet little detail that his last name was same with his soulmates' last name.

"Yeah we have"

"So tell me lee donghyuck, would you like going out of this bookshop and drinking some coffee together ? I know a very nice coffee shop near here."

Donghyuck had always been the straightforward, daringly brave one in his relationships. Well okay in his one and only relationship he had in middle school that lasted 1 week. So he was so surprised when mark flirted with him that easyly. But they were soulmates so it was normal. Right ?

"I would love that mark lee"

The flirtious tone in their voices was as thick as the smell of old books in the bookshop.

"Good. Let's go then" mark said and held donghyuck's hand, pulling him out of the bookshop.

Donghyuck just let his soulmate pull him forward and smiled like an idiot who just fell in love with a boy he just met. Oh wait. He just did.

"What are you smiling at ?" Mark asked but he was also smiling like an idiot too

Donghyuck just shook his head and chuckled a bit "no reason"

Mark chuckled back and interwined their fingers "whatever you say dear"

"Dear ? Isn't it a bit too early for pet names mr lee ?"

"Ah shut up i can see that you are already falling for me"

"Hey yo-"

Donghyuck, again, forgot to breathe when soft lips touched on his cheek gently. He looked at the blonde boy blankly cause did his soulmate who he just met pecked his freaking cheek ?

"You-you-i-i"

Mark pecked his other cheek this time and talked to his ear softly "it's okay. I'm already falling for you too."

Donghyuck blushed. He fucking blushed. Unbelievable.

"You're blushing dear"

"It's about to rain" donghyuck said,looking up at the sky, trying to ignore mark's words

"It dosen't change the fact that you are blushing"

Donghyuck sighed and looked at mark again. Maybe he had to accept that his heart really started to bloom a huge love for mark already.

"Yeah. It dosen't really."

Mark smiled sweetly and held donghyuck's hand tighter "come on let's go. I gotta make you fall for me compeletly"

Donghyuck laughed but let mark lead the way again.

Life was weird. Till 15 minutes ago donghyuck could never guess he will meet with his soulmate in that bookshop he goes all the time. But 15 minutes later, now, he was walking under the rain with his hand holding tight on his soulmates' hand. Life was weird really. But it was good kind of weird. A kind of weird that made donghyuck's whole day, and week, and his whole life that he will spent with his soulmate who was now getting angry at himself for forgetting taking an umbrella with him. They were gonna spend a life time together. But they just didn't know it yet.


End file.
